


Possession

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: Laura had always belonged to Carmilla
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is there actually any content to this? I don't think so.
> 
> I can't log into Grammarly so if there are any glaring errors, or I miss any obvious Canadianisms please let me know!
> 
> *
> 
> Unofficially dedicated to Ria since she helped me decide what this was going to be about, even though she is even less familiar with Carmilla than I am. May she still enjoy the wlw

Carmilla opened her eyes to a dimly lit basement, flickering candles casting long, dark shadows around what otherwise looked an ordinary, half-finished family room, if one ignored the chalk summoning circle drawn in chalk on the concrete floor. She’d been in many rooms like these in recent years; basements, attics, garages, the occasional garden shed. The decriminalisation of witchcraft had brought with it a veritable tide of new practitioners.

The woman standing in front of her was no green acolyte, however. 

She was young, perhaps just at her majority, if that. Certainly no older than twenty in any case. She was also very clearly dying; her blond hair lank and brittle, falling in loose waves around a gaunt, pale face. The woman’s - girl, really - hollow, sunken eyes were fixed unblinkingly and without fear on the demon she had summoned. Carmilla was impressed. But then, she doubted someone so close to death had much to fear. 

“Let me guess,” Carmilla said sardonically, “you want me to heal you?”

The teen didn’t waver. “Can you?” she asked calmly. 

The demon tilted her head, surveying the girl, listening to the rattling breaths before gazing out around the room, eyes landing on an older couple standing further away, near the staircase. Just under middle age, perhaps, though the woman held an infant in her arms. 

“That depends,” Carmilla drawled, “on what you’re willing to pay.”

The girl turned her head toward the couple, her parents, though her eyes never left Carmilla’s black gaze. 

“Hozd ide,” she ordered Hungarian, and the woman stepped forward warily, stopping a few feet away from the circle. 

“Ebben biztos vagy, Helena?“ the older woman asked in a soft voice, but Helena nodded, resolute. 

“I’m sure,” she answered. “I’ve already come this far. You know what the doctor said.” The older woman nodded, lips pursing, but she held the child out to her daughter regardless. 

Helena turned back to Carmilla fully, holding the infant awkwardly against one shoulder. “The book said Demon’s will take a child in lieu of a blood sacrifice. Was that true or just a cliche?”

Carmilla slinked forward, edging the inner ring of the containment circle. “Your firstborn?” she asked, though she knew the answer. 

Helena nodded once. “All yours, if you can heal my cystic fibrosis. If you can save my life.”

Carmilla inhaled, her heart would be racing if she had one. Her grin unfurled, sharklike. “Shall we make a deal?”

Contract negotiated and signed, Helena held the infant out to the demon, her arms crossing the boundary of the containment ring. Carmilla thought briefly of pulling her inside, but shrugged off the impulse. She touched her hand to the babe’s soft, pink cheek, feeling the bond snap into place. Stepping back once more, Carmilla snapped her fingers. 

“It is done,” she intoned. 

Helena shared a glance with her mother. “I’m healed?”

The demon nodded. “It may take a few weeks to clear up, but otherwise yes. You’ll live as long as your daughter does.”

The older woman spoke up then, her English heavily accented, “And the baby? Are you not going to take her?”

Carmilla shrugged. “She’s mine. Her soul is bound to me. I don’t need to keep her physically on hand. What am I going to do with a baby?”

Helena boggled. “What am _I_ going to do with a baby?! I’m seventeen!”

Carmilla gazed at her unpittyingly. “You had her, you figure it out. She’s not my problem anymore. I’ve taken all I need.”

With that said and the deal completed, Carmilla vanished in a plume of heavy black smoke. 

*

In the end, the baby, Laura, was foisted off on her biological father. Carmilla did her best to avoid the child, all things considered. She wasn’t lying when she said she had all she needed from her. The link between them created an anchor to this world, the human realm, which Carmilla could use to come and go as she pleased. The babe was her key out of the Pit and no demon, not even Satan himself could come between her and her gift. 

It did mean that she was unable to stray too far from the girl, meaning she was essentially limited to within the limits of whatever city the child resided in. Fortunately, Petersborough was big enough for both of them, even if Carmilla longed for the freedom to go wheresoever she wished. 

That she was free from her obligations with a whole city at her feet was enough for her for now. 

Still, she did see the girl from time to time. Just in passing here and there. Occasionally Carmilla made the effort to check in, just to ensure her safety and comfort - it wasn’t only Helena Horvath’s life on the line if Laura Hollis were to fall dead, after all. 

Carmilla made sure to give the child pleasant dreams, ensured her safety from bullies and other more random dangers; a little demonic miracle of her own. With Carmilla’s interference, no illness or injury would touch the girl, and hopefully the two would be able to coexist without incident. 

She wasn’t entirely successful at staying hidden, however. 

The bond between them brought Carmilla to the girl’s attention each and every time they passed. No matter how fleeting the glimpse, there was no way not to leave an impression. 

The first time Laura found her, she was four years old. It was at the farmer’s market where Carmilla was indulging herself with some ripe, fresh strawberries - Carmilla remembered when they were but an expensive import, a sign of her family’s wealth and little more. She was perusing the fruit stand for the richest, sweetest specimens when she felt a tug on her loose, thin tunic. 

Carmilla swirled around to see the small, cherubic face of Laura Hollis standing beside her.

“I know you,” Laura said without greeting.

Carmilla swallowed, unwilling to admit to being nervous because of a human child. “Do you, now?” she asked, faux casually. 

Laura nodded. “I seen you lots. You look really really really really familiar, ya know? I can’t remember your name, though…” the girl’s face screwed up in a caricature of frustrated concentration as if she could divine Carmilla’s name from thin air. 

Just then Sherman Hollis rushed the two, hurriedly scooping the child up into his arms. “Laura! I told you to stay close! I was scared to death! And what have I told you about talking to strangers?!” The man lectured frantically, fear giving way to anger as he nearly shook the girl in his arms. 

Laura frowned at him. “But she’s not a stranger!” she defended. 

“Your daddy’s right, Laura. There are some bad people out there. You need to stay safe.”

“But you’re not bad!” 

Carmilla only smiled. 

She was vigilant after that to evade Laura. That wasn’t the last time she’d tried to confront the demon, but Carmilla was able to throw her off whenever she came after her. She got better at staying out of Laura’s sight as she grew older. 

At least until she moved to Toronto. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this fic into 2 chapters and rewrote this whole first half because I hated the original. let me know what you think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Laura had seen the woman before, she was sure of it. She was tall and willowy, with long dark hair. Laura had never seen her face, but she knew that she'd seen this woman before. All her life, in fact, from the corners of her eyes, as she passed her on the street or turned a corner. She'd dreamt of the woman, and in 19 years her appearance never changed. Her hair was still as dark and long as she'd ever seen it. Her skin, from the glimpses that Laura had seen, was as smooth and flawless as ever.

For over a year, though, the woman appeared to be everywhere Laura looked. Up until she'd graduated high school, it was like the woman was a neighbour, although she knew for a fact that she lived in none of the houses around her and her father's modest 2 bedroom in Peterborough.

But now. Now she was in Toronto, and the woman was still there.

She saw her from the windows of the bus, saw her walking across the campus of her school. She saw her in clubs and bars and restaurants. Always just a glimpse before she was gone.

Laura felt like she was going crazy.

She'd told her dad about the woman before. Had mentioned her as a kid, but her dad had brushed her off as if she were just one of Laura's imaginary friends. When she was fifteen and she brought it up, her father looked at her like she was insane, and Laura had deeply feared that she was. When a year of counselling failed to make the apparition disappear, Laura stopped mentioning her.

She wasn't going to stop this time.

When she spotted the familiar head of dark hair from her dorm window, she sprinted out of her room, ignoring the indignant cries of her dormmate, Heather. The woman was gone when Laura made her way outside, but Laura wasn't put off. Running in the direciton the woman had headed, Laura scanned the street until they forked. Frustrated but desperate, Laura picked a direction at random, turning this way and that until she was entirely, pathetically lost.

She patted her pocket, but her phone, she remembered suddenly, was sitting next to her pillow on her bed, her wallet safely in her purse by her night stand. She felt a brief flare of panic before she pushed it aside, determinedly turning around to try and find her way back.

After half an hour of walking in what she thought was the way she had come, with not a single familiar sight around her, she admit that she might be in a bit of trouble.

The sun had set some ten minutes ago and she was cold now that the adrenaline of her impromptu sprint had worn off. She wrapped her arms around her, wishing she had brought her parka. As it was, her pullover wasn't cutting it.

”Please,” she whispered to no one in particular, her breath swirling in the rapidly cooling air. ”I could really use some help.”

No sooner than she had spoken, a hand landed on her shoulder.

Laura jumped, startled, then turuned to apologise when she saw who had approached her.

”It's you...” she breathed as she finally looked into the face of the woman she had been searching for. She was young; Laura's age, or maybe a little older, although that was impossible. She had to be at least twice Laura's age. But her face held no traces of age, though her eyes held traces of amusement.

”Me,” she agreed wryly, her voice dark and low. ”I heard you needed some help.”

Laura blushed but ignored the statement. ”I've been looking for you.”

The woman nodded. ”I know.”

”Who _are_ you?” Laura asked, voice tinged in desperation. ”Why are you following me? Why have you stalked me my whole life?”

”I haven't stalked you,” the woman denied. ”I just happened to always be where you are. And if we're being honest, _you're_ the one who's been following _me_. Or is that not why you're standing in the cold and dark three kilometers from your dorm?”

”I-” Laura stuttered. ”I saw you,” she admit. ”I had to see you. Why are you always here? Why won't you tell me your name?” Laura grabbed the womans wrist and stepped in close, smelling the odd hint of what smelled like sulphur, like the woman had been setting off fireworks.

The woman pressed a hand to Laura's chest, pushing her away slightly, shaking her head in what almost looked like fondness. ”Just think of me as your guardian angel,” she said cryptically. ”But you can call me Carmilla. Why don't I get you back to your dorm, okay?”

Laura didn't know what came over her then, mind a hazy blur. It was like she'd been walking in a dream, time warped out of recognition around her. It felt like she'd been walking for an hour, pliant as a lost lamb as she followed the woman – Carmilla – back to her dorm. It felt like she blinked and was suddenly standing at her front door.

”Don't get lost again,” Carmilla said warningly, reproachfully. ”Don't go following any more strangers, either. I'll be around,” she said by way of goodbye and then she was gone.

She'll be around.

Like she always had been.

It wasn't until Laura was stepping out of the shower cubicle, steam curling in the air around her that she realised Carmilla had never told her _why._

*

'I'll be around.'

But as if the words had been a jinx, suddenly she was gone.

Inexplicably, the disappearance turned Laura's driving curiosity into an obsession. Now that she wasn't seeing Carmilla out of the corner of her eye multiple times a week, the dark haired woman was all Laura could think about.

Instead of class notes, she drew the curve of an eyebrow. The slope of her straight nose. She didn't know what happened in her classes. She didn't know what she talked about with her friends, her classmates, her dormmates. She remembered talking to her dad on the phone, but she doesn't know what she said.

She'd dreamt of Carmilla every night for over a month; dreams vivid and intense. In some of them, nothing happened. Just two women meeting on the street, just like had happened. She'd relived that night over a dozen times now. Some of them were sensual if not outright erotic. The touch of her hand on her chest lit a fire under Laura's skin. Smoke tinged hair felt indescribably soft in her fingers.

Laura felt like she was going to burst. Like she was going to cry. Like she was going to come.

The childhood curiosity had turned into a worrisome preoccupation when she moved to Toronto.

Now it had crossed the line into a dangerous obsession.

There was no record of a Carmilla anywhere.

She couldn't find anyone by that name online, none of her acquaintances were aware of the woman. She briefly thought about asking her father, but he'd given his answerr years ago. Adding a name to the mix wasn't going to jog his memory any more than Laura's frequent descriptions over the years.

She was at a loss, and now that she had finally caught the woman, she was gone.

Three months passed this way.

Heather had gone home for winter break on Christmas Eve with the rest of their classmates. Laura had convinced her dad to take a cruise with a nice divorcee he had been seeing, spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day at home before sending him off like a proud parent on boxing day before returning to her dorm, alone.

The building was eerily silent on New Year's eve, one or two other stragglers like her staying on campus over the holiday, but apart from them the building was empty.

Laura lay in her small bed eyes shut tight, Carmilla's now familiar face painted on the back of her eyelids.

She'd seen nothing else since Carmilla had gone wherever she had gone.

In the privacy of her empty dorm room, Laura pictured the woman. Her tall, lithe body, her dark hair, the sardonic gleam in her eyes. She pictured the swell of her breasts under her jacket, the way her cleavage had been framed by the neckline of her jumper. She pictured her long, long legs in their skin-tight jeans, the perfect curve of her ass. She felt Carmilla's hand against her chest, that one touch devistating, annihilating her.

She touched the spot on her sternum, running her fingers lightly from the dip in her clavicle down the valley of her breasts.

As her breaths quickened she decided to dispense with the teasing and actually give herself what she'd been craving for months. For years. Forever.

She stripped perfunctorily, shucking her clothes in moments before laying back atop her covers, blonde hair fanning out on the pillow beneath her. She put her hand back to that spot on her chest, brushing her skin with her fingers before letting them wander further.

She cupped her breast, squeezing the soft flesh, rubbing at her pink nipple until it pebbled beneath her thumb then pinching it lightly, rolling it between her fingers. She sighed in pleasure, eyes shut, picturing Carmilla between her legs, Carmilla's cool hand on her breast. She pinched her nipple harder, gasping, the feeling settling hot between her thighs. She pulled her legs up and let her knees butterfly outward, baring herself to the cool air of the room as her other hand joined its sister on her other breast. She squeezed and rubbed and twisted at the soft peaks of flesh until she felt her pussy throb in need.

Done denying herself, Laura slipped a hand down her stomach, through the nest of soft blond curls to dip between her lips, Her fingers slipped through the slick and she brought her wet fingers to her throbbing clit, gasping at the glide of skin against her sensitive flesh. Using two fingers she rubbed herself quickly but lightly, the soft touch alighting her sensitive nerve endings.

Laura was panting, each breath ending in a mewl that echoed in the empty bedroom. With her other hand, she pushed two fingers inside her, immediately curling them to rub at her g-spot, massaging it while she stimulated her clit.

”Oh...” She breathed. ”Oh.. fuck. Fuck! Carmilla!” Like her lips had been waiting all her life to speak that name, she chanted it. Pleading, begging, praying to Carmilla to be merciful.

There was the dip of the mattress and then, before Laura could react, there were cool hands pushing her thighs wider and a feverishly hot mouth on her clit.

The first swipe of tongue pushed her over the edge and Laura didn't even have the chance to be startled before she was screaming in extasy, fisting at Carmilla's dark hair, strands as soft as she'd imagined them to be, as she ground her pussy into Carmilla's skilled mouth.

Carmilla was not merciful. Burying her face in Laura's cunt, she lapped at the traces of her release before fucking her with her slick, wriggling tongue. Laura gasped, riding her tongue until it slid out of her and Carmilla wrapped her soft lips around Laura's clit again and _sucked_. Laura sobbed, curling her body around Carmilla's head between her legs as the other woman assaulted her oversensitised clit, leading Laura through one peak straight into another.

This climax was bright and almost painful and Laura was crying, screaming and coming and Carmilla _didn't stop_. One hand reached up and twisted Laura's right nipple in a punishing grip as she slid two long fingers into her, setting an unbearably hard and fast pace that Laura arching her back up off the bed entirely.

”Please! Please stop! It's too much! Stop- stop! I can't- please, I can't- _Carmilla_!”

Carmilla took pity on her and finally, _finally_ raised her mouth off Laura's poor tortured clit, thouguh she didn't remove her fingers from inside her.

Body slipping serpentine up Laura's body, Laura realised that the other woman was nude and Laura couldn't help but luxuriate in the feeling of skin against her own.

”You called for me,” Carmilla whispered hotly into Laura's ear, licking at the tear track on her temple.

”H-How did...?” Laura tried valiantly to rally her thoughts together but the feeling of fingers fucking her unceasingly was too much for her. ”How...?”

”I hear all your prayers, Laura,” Carmilla said by way of explanation, pressing searing kisses to her jaw before dominating her mouth.

Laura tried to kiss back automatically before her wits returned enough for her to push the other woman away. ”Wait, what? What do you mean you hear my...” her voice trailed off as she got a good look at Carmilla's face.

Gone were the brown eyes Laura remembered. In their place was an inhuman blackness, like two inkwells. Not empty, but spilling over with nothingness and Laura wanted to scream, but the fingers inside her ground into her gspot and all that escaped was a long, wounded groan.

”Haven't you figured it out yet, Laura? You're mine. You _belong_ to me. You were born for me, Laura.”

Laura didn't understand, but when Carmilla bit her lip drawing a hot flash of pain followed by the metallic tinge of blood, Laura lost herself to another orgasm. The pleasure rolled through her like thunder, settling into her bones.

”You wanted me, Laura. You called for me. Didn't I give you what you wanted?” Carmilla demanded, smacking her cheek lightly to get her attention.

Laura gazed at her dazedly. The fear was still there but there was too much confusion and an almost drugged euphoria rushing through her blood, the fear unable to take root. ”Yess,” she slurred. ”You... you're...”

”Silly thing,” Carmilla smirked, licking the traces of blood from her red, red lips. ”I'm the demon you summoned.”

Laura shook her head weakly. ”I didn't...”

”Of course you did. Like I said before: you're mine, Laura. You've been mine all your life. Every prayer you've ever said has come to me. When you call me, I hear it. When you need me, I come.”

Laura was lost. ”But, why?”

Carmilla stroked the jut of Laura's cheek bone with the backs of her fingers. ”Your mother bargained your life away to save her own. She carried you and birthed you for me, and you've been mine ever since. You are my door to the mortal realm, my anchor, my pet.”

Laura swallowed, throat dry. ”What... what will you do with me?”

Carmilla gave an almost sweet smile, though it clashed with her expressionless eyes. ”Well I had planned to leave you alone like I always have so we could live our lives in peace, but now I think I'm going to ride your face.”

Laura's heart skipped a beat and she gave a small moan, pupils dilating and Carmilla smirked.

The woman – demon – straddled her, positioning herself over Laura's face

”You know what to do, Laura,” Carmilla urged, voice gone low and beseeching; a temptation and damnation.

Laura didn't resist, didn't want to, really. With shaking hands, Laura gripped Carmilla's hips and pulled her down, setting her mouth on Carmilla's hot, dripping cunt.

She tasted like sex, the faint hint of brimstone in her nose, but Laura buried her face in deeper as Carmilla began to grind down on her, riding her face. She started out slowly, but all too soon she had Laura's blonde hair fisted in her hand, using it for leverage as she used her for her own pleasure.

Laura was kind of okay with that.

Maybe once she had some time to think about it, Laura would freak out more, but as it stood... Did what she learned really change anything? From what Carmilla had said, Laura was free to do whatever she wanted, just the same as she always had. And now she had a demon to fuck her whenever she called.

The all-consuming need that had plagued her for months finally settled, burning like embers in her chest, and for the moment, Laura was perfectly content.

She had what she wanted, after all.


End file.
